What if
by ThePhantomSixthMan
Summary: Oneshot(Collection) What if the incense in Viscount's room wasn't just to make Ciel unconscious? WARNING: Yaoi(boy x boy); Shota Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Phantom at your service! This is my first smut so please be kind. Also if you didn't read the summary warning, this fanfic is yaoi and flames are not really appreciated. If you have any suggestions to further improve my writing prowess please do not hesitate to review. :)**

* * *

_**"What if" **_

_**Situation1**_

* * *

It was dark. Ciel Phantomhive found himself bound and blindfolded in a cage after his little endeavor in the Viscount's room. What was that scent? It somehow stopped all the processes in the Earl's mind and left him unconscious. But the effect didn't seem to end there. The young child started to feel hot after waking up and for a moment, he thought the building was on fire. Just like that night. Then a sudden light flooded through the blindfold and hurt his eye as it was removed. Both his eyes were exposed and out of habit and in the middle of his heated daze, the young earl summoned his demon. Within the blink of an eye, everything ended except for the heat that continued growing until it felt as if he was engulfed in flames. Proud and stubborn, the master refused to show weakness.

"You're late."

"Forgive me, young master." the raven replied robotically, his keen eyes immediately observing his master's flushed cheeks. "The Scotland Yard is on its way, we must leave now." and with that he carried Ciel, bridal style, jumping through the roofs of London.

The demon made sure to make the earl as comfortable as possible, but the simultaneous leaps always only leads to the skirt of Ciel's dress rubbing against his thighs, making the unexplainable heat grow more intense. The midnight-haired boy could not be any more relieved than when he was being put down, unable to stop himself from breathing a sigh of relief.

Having heard this, the demon smirked, not so fond of the fact of just letting the opportunity go.

"You seem to be relieved quite openly, bocchan." smirk never leaving his face, the servant relished in the wide eyes and flushed face of his contractor, although he'd much rather have those eyes half-lidded.

"I-I'm not!"

"Oh? Then is there something else I need to relieve you of, bocchan?" his voice dropped an octave, the already seductive voice going up a level, causing the dark bluenette's lower half to fully awaken. "My apologies. I should have known the young master's current outfit is uncomfortable." the raven started untying the corset, slower than what was necessary, touching every inch of skin accessible. The earl bit his lip, trying to stop the sounds that insisted on being heard. Sebastian peeled off the dress, ghosting his fingers over pink, pert nipples, causing a tiny moan to escape from plump lips.

"A-ahh~" that voice, coupled with the sight of half lidded eyes and slightly parted lips made the demon's own unmentionables to awaken.

"Oh? What's the matter, bocchan?" Sebastian asked, further lowering the dress until it was completely off, revealing the child's underdeveloped erection. Ciel looked away.

"Wh-what do you mean?" the earl tried to feign ignorance, the raven's smirk widened, his eyes glowing a bloody red.

"You seem to have created an unusual sound when I touched these." two slender fingers were positioned on both sides of one pink mound and squeezed.

"N-ahh! You imbecile! Guughh-aahhh~" the insult was cut off as the bud was further abused, being twirled in between those teasing fingers. The heat in Ciel's stomach reached it's limit and with another flick of Sebastian's wrist, thick, white liquid covered the young earl's torso and face.

"My my... So that was your problem, wasn't it, my lord? Well, now that you've been relieved, I shall prepare a bath for you." he turned around, smirk never leaving his face. Before he can take a step, the bluenette snatched his wrist.

"Wh-What do you mean r-relieved?" he stuttered, still in euphoric daze. "Y-you know what's happening to me? Wh-what just happened? A-ahh~ My body, it's hot! Gah! Sebastian!" the earl threw his head back, the heat came back, intensifying tenfold.

The butler stood still, eyes invisibly widening, the incense seemed to be more powerful than he thought. Watching his young master toss and squirm created a renewed lust within the demon.

"Oh? Then what is it you want me to do, bocchan?" that sultry voice made the heat in between Ciel's legs become more painful.

"I-I don't know. You're the one who ahh~ knows what's happening! Hurry!" such blatant display of ignorance from the master who always seemed to know what to do just made the sadist in Sebastian stir.

"I see. However, your manners are still quite unpolished, young master. Perhaps this is the perfect time to train you." Ciel grit his teeth, not fond of having to be trained like some kind of dog but he was too preoccupied to complain.

"What do you want me to do?" his voice was desperate but the earl couldn't care less, he just wanted the heat to stop. Sebastian's eyes glowed, pleased at the answer but not quite enough.

"Why, you are to learn your manners but surely you know what to say if you want someone to do something for you." the bluenette was outraged! For a lowly servant like him to say such a thing so casually to his master! Ciel slapped him albeit shakily.

"Know your place! Gu-agh!"

The pain was the last straw and the demon was completely unleashed. In the blink of an eye, Sebastian was on top of the earl, trailing feather light touches all over the milky white skin with one hand and the other rubbing the earl's inner thigh so close, but not quite touching his erection.

"Ngg-ngaahh~ guu.. a-ahh-haahh~ Seba-"

"Right now, I am not your butler but your tutor, my lord. So, what is it you should say?"

"N-no! Ahh~ too much~ Ngh!" the heat was making him crazy, his mind was blank and he didn't care anymore. "Please! ngh~ Get rid of it!"

"In desperate situations, you have to learn to beg, bocchan." the raven said, circling his mouth around a pert nub sucking on it, hard, never ceasing the teasing rubbing on the child's thigh.

"N-not there! Ahh! Sebastian! Ga-ahh~" the butler just continued with the torturous ministrations. "Please! I beg you!" but the next words weren't expected. "More! Sebastian!"

Right after he said that, the raven ceased all ministration. Leaning back, he admired his work. The earl was a needy mess, half-lidded eyes, heaving chest, flustered cheeks and a slightly open mouth, saliva trailing down his chin. The bluenette whimpered at the loss of contact.

"I-I already said please." his voice came out as a needy squeak and he hated it but the pain in between his legs was already unbearable.

"Patience, my lord." Sebastian said as he leaned down, his mouth right in front of the earl's erection, his breath teasing, making the child gasp.

"Seba- Ngg-ahh!" he threw his head back, the rest of the sentence coming out incoherently as a hot, wet cavern surrounded him. The raven already had the bluenette screaming as he passed yet another blissful wave.

"N-no! That's dirty!" but Sebastian paid no heed to the flustered comment and continued sucking in every bit of the bittersweet essence.

"Tsk tsk tsk... This just won't do." the butler said in mock disappointment.

"W-what? Nggh~!" the earl was still in a daze when the heat came again. "Why the fuck does it keep coming back!?" he yelled in frustration making his butler chuckle "Stop laughing and make this stop at once, that's an order!" he felt like he was burning.

"As you wish, my lord." the raven said as he took off his tie, tying it firmly at the base of Ciel's once again rock hard cock.

"What are you doing?!"

"We have to gather all your come and let it go out as one, bocchan. That way, the heat won't be going on and off."

"C-come?" he knew his voice sounded pathetic but he seriously didn't understand. The wide eyes made Sebastian yearn to break that fragile innocence. With an invisible twitch in the eye, he answered.

"It's the white liquid that came out of your penis, Ciel. A person comes when he is at the peak of pleasure. It is a release adults must achieve by either having sex or masturbating-" he wanted to continue explaining and watch the already flushed face redden even more but, sadly, his master didn't let him.

"I get it, I get it! What's that got to do with me?"

"Well, it is what's needed to counter the aphrodisiac that you have inhaled in the Viscount's room. And if you might not know what an aphrodisiac is-" he grabbed the earl's erection squeezing it and teasing the slit.

"Ah~!"

"It is an agent that arouses sexual desire."

"Th-then since I don't have s-someone to have se- intercourse with-"

"Oh? But I am supposed to relieve you, am I not, bocchan?" the bluenette's eyes bulged as he got what his butler meant.

"Wha- But, I mean- We're both- and-" he was unable to create any understandable sentences and was further disturbed when hands went up to abuse his nipples. " A-ah~!"

"But I doubt you know how to masturbate, bocchan."

"Nggh-ahh~ Then h-hurry up!" Ciel laid back, his legs spreading.

Sebastian licked his lips at the submissive view in front of him, deciding his master needed a reward for his obedience.

"Open your mouth." one of his hands left a nub only to have it replaced with his mouth and shoved two fingers inside the child's mouth. Any other time and Ciel would have reprimanded his butler for making him do such a dirty act but right now he couldn't care less, it even felt good. He let out a small moan as his nipples were abused. The one being surrounded by Sebastian's mouth was nipped and sucked, making him gasp around the fingers. Deciding the appendages were wet enough, the butler pulled them out. Leaning back, he ceased his punishment on the innocent buds and proceeded to trail his wet fingers over the child's torso going lower, resting them right outside the virgin entrance. He nudged his middle finger in, the bluenette gasping at the sudden intrusion. It didn't hurt just plain uncomfortable. The raven moved his finger inside the hole, sliding half of it out then putting it back in. The process continued until another finger was pressed inside, now it hurt but it was bearable. Only when the fingers were retracted did the real pain arrive.

Sebastian unzipped his pants, freeing his rock hard erection, standing tall and proud. Ciel shivered, _that_ is going inside _him_? It's far bigger than those two slender fingers! The butler reached for the nightstand beside his master's bed, pulling out a lotion and slathering his cock with it. Taking hold of it, he led the appendage to the bluenette's puckered hole, slowly pushing inside.

"Guugh!" Ciel immediately clamped around the trespasser, desperately trying to take it out, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Ngh! It hurts! T-take it out!"

Sebastian just wanted to pound the child, harshly thrust in and out, hammer in him like a wild animal. He struggled to keep his cool.

"Shh... It will get better, I promise." he cooed, pumping Ciel's erection to distract him as he fully pushed himself inside the warm tightness and kissed him gently. "Take a deep breath. I'll wait until you are ready."

The young earl did as he was told and relaxed, trying to get used to the feeling of getting filled.

"M-Move."

A spark of electricity went up Ciel's spine as Sebastian moved. Their position perfect for the butler to hit that spot that made his master see stars and all at once, the pain was replaced with immeasurable pleasure.

"Ahh~~" the bluenette arched his back. Sebastian smirked, pleased that he was able to find the place so easily. He pulled out almost entirely before slamming back inside, hitting that same spot head on. "Ngg-Agh~~!"

Ciel's moans encouraged his butler to continue pumping himself in and out of the bluenette. The child's toes were curled and his hands were balled up in the sheets, knuckles white from so much force. It felt so good. He never felt this good and he wanted more.

"Mo-aghh~! Seba-nggh! Ngg-ahh~~!" he tried and failed to form any coherent words.

Sebastian smirked, abruptly stopping his ministrations.

"What was that, bocchan? Pardon me, I was unable to catch what you said."

Ciel tried to move his hips to find the lost friction but his butler gripped them, stopping any motility.

"Don't stop, please." he sounded pathetic but it was the drug in his system, he reasoned.

Smirking, Sebastian did as he was told - begged - to do. He pounded in the earl violently but the loud moans meant that Ciel wasn't the least bit pained. Deciding to take it up to the next level, the raven started to pump the earl faster, leaning down in order to, yet again, abuse the twin buds with his mouth and free hand.

"No- Ahh~! Too much~! Nggh~ ah-ahh~~! Sebas~! I'm-ahh-!" the bluenette squeaked as he was denied orgasm by the wretched tie around his erection. Sebastian hummed around the bud and started to get rougher. "Gahh~!"

Ciel was very near the peak but not quite reaching it. He screamed as the heat intensified with no available escape. He was caught in between the throes of pleasure and the burning hell of orgasm denial. "SEBASTIAN!"

The butler just continued to get rougher, determined on getting his own release while relishing in the frustrated and pained screams of his beloved young master, proud to be the cause of such melody. The demon pinched one nipple and bit the other, hard, drawing blood. He savored the piece of soul, so delectable, especially when coupled with lust and pain, the taste being his last straw as he spilled his seed deep inside Ciel.

"Ahh~! H-Hot!"

"Is my seed hot, bocchan?" he leaned up, meeting mismatched orbs with blood red eyes, both pairs filled with lust.

"Y-yes!"

"Do you like it?" the raven continued to thrust into the squirming earl.

"Seba- Gaah~!" an especially hard thrust.

"Do you like it, Ciel?"

"Y-yes! Yes I do! Please! Please!" Ciel was long gone; he didn't even know what he was begging for anymore.

"Please what?"

"I don't know!"

"I see." and Sebastian continued with his merciless torture. Sucking, nipping, pinching, all the while continuing his rough thrust. Ciel was a screaming and sobbing mess by now, his legs spread wide in surrender, his arms wrapped around the demon's shoulders. He tried to think back what it was supposed to be called because he knew, unless he said that word, his butler wouldn't give him release. It was hard and for the past minutes of torture all he was able to say were incoherent words, the pleasure was so intense it was unbearably painful.

Sebastian has also already lost to his demon. Biting and sucking all parts accessible. Drawing blood and licking it up, he knew his master would sport bruises by tomorrow but he felt more proud than sorry for that thought. He has claimed his young master, marked him, and his young master had completely submitted to him. He loved the way Ciel was trying and failing to beg for release. Finally, he was satisfied enough to appease his master.

"Do you want to say something, bocchan?"

"Please, Sebastian! Please~" the earl sobbed.

"Please?"

"Sebastian~ No more... I beg you."

"Ok." Sebastian kissed his master gently, his tounge massaging Ciel's as he untied his cock. The earl moaned into the kiss as he felt his butler pump him, the thrusts growing gentler then going back to rough until the bluenette finally came, screaming Sebastiam's name in the other's mouth.

Ciel fell on the bed, barely conscious, the last words he heard before he passed out were:

"Good night, bocchan."

* * *

I accept other "What if" situations... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Phantom's back! This situation is still under the Jack the Ripper arc and was suggested by the brilliant Breyito-Black-Lupin. ^_^ **

**I'm currently downloading Kuroshitsuji so that I can rewatch it but the internet hates me so I have to stick with my blurry memory for a while. Anyways, hope you find my humor in this situation satisfying. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

* * *

"What if"

Situation 2

What if: Sebastian isn't as indiferrent as he looks? ^_~

* * *

Sebastian wouldn't have it any other way, his young master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive bending over for him, moaning and screaming his name.

"A-ahn~ Ahh, Sebastian!" Ciel breathed as he leaned his palm on the wall for support. He was trying so hard not to beg his butler to go gentler. It hurt and he didn't understand how women can handle this kind of process. How could they stand going through this again and again? The earl was left to wonder as Sebastian continued his harsh ministrations.

"I-It hurts! Out~" he was cut off by an especially forceful tug. "Gu-agh~!"

"Please bear with it, bocchan." the raven replied, his voice in its usual monotone while his mind was in a whirl. He liked the pained expression Ciel was showing, the way he arched his back when Sebastian got rough. It was all so sinful and yet a tinge of innocence always accompanies them. An act only the earl of the Phantomhive can do. He wanted to get rougher, to break the porcelain skin being offered to him but, somehow, he was able to restrain himself. There was something about the child that made him want to protect it, something aside from the contract. Perhaps... No, that's preposterous. He is a demon, after all. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard someone call his name.

"A-ahahh~ Sebastian!" Ciel screamed as he found it harder to breath by the second. This made Sebastian smirk as he loosened his hold only to get back to his task full-force. "Ah! Ahhn-ah~~"

Too preoccupied by their current situation, none of the two occupants in the room was able to notice the audience listening to them right outside the door. Even the demon's senses were fully focused on the innocent sin that was his master.

~~o0o~~

Madam Red sat on the couch of the Phantomhive manor's receiving area, waiting impatiently for the earl of the said manor and his butler to arrive. She was so excited to see her "niece", she couldn't stay patient.

"Where are they?!" at her wit's end, the crimson lady finally burst out making her companion chuckle while her butler scurried away.

"Now, now. Let's be patient, shall we, Madame Red? I'm sure the young earl is just having a hard time adapting to his new outfit." Lau said from the couch opposite Madame Red's, Ran Mao sitting on his lap, as per usual.

"He doesn't have to adapt! Can you see his skin? His feminine build? My nephew was supposed to be born a lady!" her eyes turned dreamy.

"But then the queen would lose her watchdog, wouldn't she?" the Chinese man said, his head tilted a little.

"Hmph! Perhaps that's the reason Ciel turned into a boy." the lady pouted childishly.

"Seems like you dream of a niece with a passion."

"Of course! And today it will come true! I can't wait anymore! If they aren't coming here, we're going there!" she said as she stood up and walked in the direction of the room she thought the earl would be found, her heels clicking with every step, Grell only a step behind her, following timidly.

"No one said they aren't coming, though." Lau muttered as he followed the ecstatic redhead, only to stop as he collided with the lady. "Is something wrong?" he inquired.

"You do know where Ciel is right now, right?" Lau smirked.

"As much as you do, madame." it was Madame Red's turn to smirk.

"I see, then I take it we have the same solution in mind?" the male's smirk widened as he wound his arm around Ran Mao's waist, pulling her close.

"After you." the redhead nodded, changing her course to the kitchen where, sure enough, the rash chef and clumsy maid were found, both busy trying and failing to complete their given chores. Madame Red cleared her throat as to announce her presence, making both servants look up from their tasks.

"O-oh... Madame R-Red... M-May we be of a-assistance?" Meirin inquired, in her usual stammer. Bard gave them a curt nod before going back to his work, leaving the purple haired maid to entertain their guests.

"Ahh... Meirin, isn't it?" the noblewoman asked, making sure in case her memory failed her.

"Y-Yes ma'am. Can I help you?"

"So, Madame Red, what are we doing here?" Lau piped up, making the aforementioned lady to sweat drop.

"And you acted as if you knew what I was thinking just now." she mumbled pressing two fingers in between her eyes to stop the upcoming headache and chose not to answer the Chinese man, focusing instead on the maid."Can you be so kind as to lead us to the earl?"

"O-Of course. Please follow me." she answered curtly, leading the way out of the kitchen and into the hallway. The maid turned to the direction opposite the one Madame Red had led them just a while ago. They rounded corners multiple times and if the two nobles weren't such frequent visitors, they'd have thought they were going in circles. After a few minutes of walking, Meirin said, "We are almost there." as she continued leading them to the room at the end of the hall they were currently in where the purple haired woman stopped dead on her tracks, eyes wide with a blush dusting her cheeks just below her thick glasses. Confused, the others followed suit, only to create four more exact replicas of the expression on the maid's face. The reason being the occupants in the room they were in front of and what they concluded - from the sounds erupting from the room - these occupants were doing. Blood trickled down Meirin's nose as an especially loud cry was heard.

"A-Ahhh~! Sebas~ Ahh~~ TIAN~!" it was their young earl's voice.

~~o0o~~

The minds of everyone inside and outside the room were in equally strong tornadoes for different reasons.

Ciel felt like he would break any minute now, his butler being able to take his soul even before he exacted his revenge. The earl was already suspecting that his butler was doing this for that exact reason. _'Sebastian planned this.'_ he thought only for it, together with all of his other thought processes, to be thrown out the window by another especially hard tug. Seriously, did his butler really have to be so rough?

Madame Red didn't know what to think and feel. Whether to be enraged at Sebastian for tainting his beloved nephew or to be elated at the juicy gossip she acquired, she didn't know, neither was she feeling any of the two at the moment. Right now, all she could think of was how her nephew looked like, in that dress she gave him as disguise, participating in this immoral act. How cute and sexy Ciel would look like with him screaming his butler's name, said butler being behind him, thrusting in and out of the blissfully tainted innocence. She just can't get the image out of her mind, no matter how unbefitting it was for a lady.

Lau and Grell were already hard but for different people. Lau was imagining how good it would feel if he was the one making the Phantomhive create those sounds, or at least being one of two (he has always fantasized a threesome with Ciel as his and Sebastian's shared uke). Grell, on the other hand, was imagining himself as the source of the erotic melody, the raven butler violating him was his reason to create such noises. Both males felt like they could come with just the audio entertainment.

Sebastian was going against every fiber in his body to keep his self from devouring his master, struggling with his demon so that he can suppress his self from relishing in the tortured screams of his current contractor, pleading for more in between pain and pleasure. No matter what he did to resist, he gradually started getting rougher and rougher, heightening the screams coming from the earl.

"Ngh~~ SEBAS- Gagh-aghh~ OUT- Ahh~! out.." Ciel was past the point of coherency. Meirin was passed out from blood loss a long time ago. Madame Red was in the midst of discovering her hidden, homosexuality loving, immoral self. Lau and Grell were ready to burst in any moment to join the two in their sinful pleasure, also in desperate need for release. Sebastian was slowly being overcome by his senses, losing to his demonic, entirely sadistic side. All of it came crashing down with the Earl of Phantomhive's childish comment.

"MY ORGANS ARE SPILLING OUT, YOU IDIOT!"


End file.
